londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
League Table 2007
Patch List 2007 Last updated at 13.00pm on Saturday 22nd December 2007. Set up by Alan Lewis. Any problems with numbers, etc let me know on dairyhelp@dial.pipex.com. {| border="1" cellpadding="2" !width="50"|Position !width="25"|Name !width="25"|Location !width="50"|Total !width="50"|Pending |- |'1st' |Paul Hawkins |Rainham Marshes |162 |1 ~ Tundra Bean Goose |- |'2nd' |Dave Morrison |Rainham Marshes |160 |2 ~ Tundra Bean Goose, Barnacle Goose |- |'3rd' |Shaun Harvey |Rainham Marshes |141 |0 |- |'4th' |Dominic Mitchell |Rainham Marshes |135 |0 |- |'5th' |Andrew Self |Brent Reservoir |122 |1~Honey Buzzard |- |'6th' |Tony Duckett |Regent's Park |118 |0 |- |'7th' |Vince Halley-Frame |Dagenham Chase LNR |116 |1~ Ferruginous Duck |- |'8th' |John Archer |Crossness |114 |4~ Squacco Heron, Merlin, Quail, Grey Phalarope |- |'9th' |Dave Morrison |Ingrebourne Valley |113 |0 |- |'=10th' |Dave Morrison |West Thurrock Marshes |111 |0 |- |'=10th' |David Callahan |Walthamstow Reservoirs |111 |1~Goshawk |- |'12th' |Steve Blake |Aldenham Park |109 |0 |- |'13th' |Des McKenzie |Crossness |104 |3~ Squacco Heron, Merlin, Grey Phalarope |- |'14th' |Matthew Palmer |London Wetland Centre |102 |1~ Yellow-browed Warbler |- |'15th' |Andrew Moon |Stockers Lake/Farm |100 |0 |- |'16th' |Bob Watts |Alexandra Park |98 |0 |- |'17th' |Des McKenzie |Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens |97 |0 |- |'18th' |Paul Hawkins |Dagenham Chase LNR |94 |0 |- |'19th' |Roy Beddard |Brent Reservoir |93 |0 |- |'=20th' |Barry Wright |Swanscombe Marshes |91 |0 |- |'=20th' |Shaun Harvey |Ingrebourne Valley |91 |0 |- |'22nd' |Steve Chastell |Queen Mary Res |87 |0 |- |'=23rd' |Andrew Culshaw |Horsenden Hill/Perivale Wood |85 |0 |- |'=23rd' |Dominic Mitchell |Alexandra Park |85 |0 |- |'25th' |Ian Ellis |Totteridge Valley/Totteridge Fields |84 |0 |- |'26th' |Nick Tanner |Crossness |83 |2 (Squacco Heron, Grey Phalarope) |- |'27th' |Ian Ellis |Brent Reservoir |81 |0 |- |'28th' |Mark McManus |Beech Farm |80 |0 |- |'29th' |David Lindo |Wormwood Scrubs |77 |0 |- |'=30th' |James Arquette |London Wetland Centre |67 |0 |- |'=30th' |Ian Rose |Fishers Green |67 |0 |- |'32nd' |Lee Walther |London Wetland Centre |66 |0 |- |'33rd' |Reg Norman |London Wetland Centre |65 |0 |- |'34th' |Richard Harrison |East India Dock |59 |0 |- |'35th' |Nick Tanner |Isle of Dogs |58 |0 |- |'36th' |Andrew Self |St James's Park |56 |0 |- |'37th' |Alan Lewis |Bentley Priory |55 |0 |- |'38th' |James Arquette |Trent Park |54 |0 |- |'=39th' |Gabriel Jamie |Finsbury Park and Parkland Walk |52 |0 |- |'=39th' |David Lindo |Kensal Green Cemetery |52 |0 |- |'41st' |Matthew Palmer |Wandsworth Common |49 |0 |- |'42nd' |Bob Watts |Tower Hamlets Cemetery |46 |0 |- |'=43rd' |David Callahan |Walthamstow Marshes |43 |0 |- |'=43rd' |John Archer |Thames - Tower Bridge Area |43 |0 |- |'45th' |Richard Harrison |Barking Area |38 |0 |- |'46th' |James Arquette |Alexandra Park |34 |0 |- |'47th' |David Callahan |Hackney Marshes |33 |0 |- |'48th' |Alan Lewis |Bankside |32 |0 |- |'=49th' |Chris Langsdon |Stoke Newington Res |31 |0 |- |'=49th' |Ian Rose |Connaught Water/Chingford Plain |31 |0 |- |'51st' |David Callahan |Greenway, Stratford |30 |0 |- |'52nd' |Ernie Thomason |South Norwood Lake, Croydon |28 |0 |- |'53rd' |Steve Chastell |Thames: Westminster |27 |0 |- |- |'54th' |Ernie Thomason |Selsdon Wood LNR, Croydon |20 |0 |- |'55th' |Andrew Self |Thames: Westminster |18 |0 |- |'=56th' |David Callahan |East India Dock Basin/Leamouth |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Chris Langsdon |King George V res |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Reg Norman |Wimbledon Common/Putney heath |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Lee Walther |Lonsdale Road Reservoir and Chiswick Eyot |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Paul White |East India Dock Basin |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Paul White |Hampstead Heath |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Paul White |Walthamstow Reservoir |0 |0 |- |'63rd' | | |0 |0 |-